Cuddles
by Bat-dove
Summary: A review from Watching over gave me this plot bunny. Peter cuddles. Superfamily implied.
1. Chapter 1

"Aw. He looks so little."

"Who does?"

"Spidey."

"Spidey?"

"Yeah. He fell asleep on Bruce."

The avengers looked over at Bruce who was cradling Spiderman toward his chest. He gave the team a look threatening them if they woke him.

"He wasn't exactly prepared for this."

No one was. Fury had gathered the team to stop a psychopathic villain from leveling the city. Spiderman was already there and got wrapped up in the nonsense. He had been battered and bruised by the time the team got there and afterward was sporting a shield sized bruise curtesy of Captain America, a knock to the head from Thor and a cut from Hawkeye's arrows. He didn't say anything at the time but with every injury Hulk kept closer to the arachnid hero.

Not that Spiderman complained... A lot.

The team all watched as Spiderman shifted closer to Bruce still asleep. Bruce stroked his head, mask still in place.

"Spidey okay?" Clint asked. It was rare to see Bruce so... Protective.

"He'll be fine. He just needs some rest. A little R&R that I'm sure he won't do," he smiled.

"You sound like you know him."

"Sort of," Bruce muttered. He knew about Peter. Hell, he had helped with his web shooters. Peter would have done hero work anyway. Not even his dads could stop him. They still had no idea. So for now it was just Bruce watching as he swung around the city.

"Nice. Think you could convince him to stay long enough to meet Pete?" Tony jokingly asked.

Bruce shook his head, "I can't say. He doesn't interact with people all that often."

"So he's like you then?" Clint stated more than asked. Bruce nodded slightly glaring towards Tony who looked like he was going to try and decode Spider-Man's DNA to learn who he was so he could meet Peter. Tony looked sheepish as he walked back toward Steve planning something for Peter's birthday.

Bruce inwardly smiled. This wouldn't stop Tony, but it would give Bruce more time to help Spiderman truly become his own hero.

**Nyx811 gave me this idea and I agree. This was hard to write as I am unfamiliar with tablets and prefer a keyboard. Nonetheless this may be continued if reviewers demand. However, this was just a cuddly scene for our favorite Spider-bug hero. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own 'When will the snow trees grow?' The story belongs to Ben Shecter.**

"Please Pop?" Little five year old Peter asked, big doe brown eyes pleaded to his blonde haired father. Steve laughed at his son's enthusiasm.

"Alright," he said scooping him into his arms. Peter smiled with his missing front teeth smile. Steve plucked the book Peter held in his arms, and sat down with Peter on his lap. He felt Peter squirm as he snuggled closer to his dad to get comfortable. He opened the well worn hard back book to a picture of a boy and a bear on the edge of a painted forest where the trees were still green.

"When will the snow trees grow?" He began softly with a smile. He then turned the page to another painted picture, one of the boy and the bear in a pumpkin patch with their backs to either a rising or setting sun over a beautiful autumn farm field and hills.

"After the pumpkins are harvested, And the leaves change color," he continued flipping the page. He felt Peter snuggle closer listening to the lull of his voice. His eyes sparkled looking at the next picture of the bear and boy moving freshly split logs.

"And the wind blows around the house. When the chimneys are cleaned, And the logs are cut, split, and stored," he said looking at his droopy eyed son. he turned the page again to the bear and boy inside a home pulling quilts out of a closet.

"When the warm quilts are taken from the closet, along with the sweaters and coats," Steve continued turning the page yet again. This time the boy and bear were in a barn filled with comfortable straw with a sign selling half priced lemonade and a crescent moon out the window.

"When cold lemonade doesn't taste as sweet. And the darkness comes early. And the cricket's song is soft."

"Then will the snow trees grow?" Peter half read, half asked.

"No," Steve smiled, "We have more time to go..."

He continued to turn the page despite seeing his young son drift off. A wordless page capturing the essence of autumn in a forest with the boy and bear painting a cat on a boat in the lake. Moving to the next page the boy and bear wear in a kitchen.

"When the pumpkins are turned to pie, And when the leaves fall upon the ground," he continued turning the page. The next picture was the boy and bear in a dark home with a candle in paw.

"And the wind blows inside the house, And when the smoke curls from the chimney," he said getting even softer as Peter fought to stay awake. The next page had the bear with a book, sitting near the fire place looking at the boy, who was looking at the book.

"And the fireplace is good to be near," he said turning the page to the bear in a bed with two hand puppets and the boy smiling next to it, "When quilts are on the beds," switching to the next page with the boy and bear walking, bundled in warm clothes.

"And the sweaters and coats are comfortable to wear," he continued on even with Peter barely staying awake. The next page had the boy painting the bear, each with a mug in their hands.

"When hot chocolate is the most delicious thing to drink," he continued. The next page was the boy hugging the bear on a rather dreary night, wear everything looked brown except for the river and the boy's scarf.

"And when there is a quiet , And you can feel the first frosty flake upon your face, Then you will know it is time the snow trees grow," he finished.

"Wanna say g'night to Bwuce," Peter yawned. Steve sighed picking his son up with the book in hand.

"I'm sorry Petey. Bruce isn't here. He is working right now."

Peter groggily grabbed the book and turned it to the page after the story ended. The picture was somewhat sad and filled with longing. The bear leaving the boy to go deep into the woods, the sun not having entirely left the sky giving a dark reddish-orange color. He put his fingers to his lips and then put them over the bear's retreating form.

"That's me," he said pointing at the boy, "And that's Bwuce."

"Why do you say that?" Steve asked his son who was snuggling into the crook of his shoulder.

"Cause he's so nice, and people afwaid of him. An' he had to go 'way," he yawned closing his eyes. Steve gave his son a sad smile.

"He'll come home Peter. A bear always comes home after winter.

.-.-.

**Um... Yeah I like this story. I could have had Bruce read it but I seem to hear this story more in Steve's voice than Bruce's... But Bruce is still loved. Isn't Bruce a giant teddy bear? Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Peter loves his crazy family. He loves his superhero dads, Asgardian Uncle, Jotun Uncle (usually involves some insane unforeseen circumstance) and Assassin Aunt and Uncle. It isn't uncommon to see Peter tinkering with Tony in his lab or read and discuss books with Steve. It wasn't rare to see Peter trying to learn self-defense from Clint (after the kidnappings, they all agreed Peter needed to know how to defend himself) or studying with Natasha (she was a great foreign language teacher). It wasn't even strange to see Peter come home complaining about his stomach after Thor discovered an unsuspecting all you can eat buffet or Loki reprimanding Peter's manners when he visited.

But everyone in the family knows that he is most likely going to cuddle with Bruce.

When they see them together they do science together (usually with Tony directing what they were doing), they watch TV together (if Thor hasn't broken it because it has become "possessed" again) and most notably, cuddle. Granted they never actually did that on purpose. One would just always end up falling asleep on the other and the other person wouldn't move. Usually it was Bruce who would fall asleep first. Being a "jolly green giant" took a lot out of Peter's "favorite" uncle.

Peter and Bruce don't have normal bonding time though. When they do get close, it usually is something like this…

"Peter?"

"Yeah?"

"You're grounded."

Peter looked over at Bruce with a cocked eyebrow. His left arm banged, bruised and bleeding from his shoulder to his limp wrist. Pieces of his web shooter lying next to Peter as his skin began to scab over. It was an off day. One too many crooks waiting to ambush him, a crowbar on his wrist, followed by the cops. And now Bruce was playing Mama Bear. Again.

"You can't ground me."

"Yes I can."

"You aren't either of my dads."

"No. But I can tell Thor about your late night activities."

Peter paled. It would be one thing to tell his dads. Bruce would be under the bus in trouble too for knowing. But if Thor said something well… you really can't fault the big guy not understanding social norms.

"How long," Peter relented.

"Two weeks. And I want to see your English grade go up."

"Aw come on! You know I don't understand all the symbolism junk!"

"And that's why you need time off. Now, maybe if you get your homework done _correctly_, Spiderman can swing around town tomorrow."

"You know, everyone complains about Tony, Tasha, and Clint manipulating people, I think they forget you're just as bad."

"No Peter, that's just for you," he said with a knowing smile, "Now let's get back to cleaning your shoulder. Still gives me a heart attack when you come home bleeding from a night out."

"Makes me flinch every time someone shoots me. Luckily that rarely happens."

"Yes but every time you've been shot, you've been in the suit, and shot by either the police, SHIELD or Clint while he's searching for Spiderman for Fury."

"Just wait till Tasha joins in."

Bruce paled as he stopped cleaning the bullet would.

"You are giving me unnecessary grey hairs."

"Blame the crazy criminals. Not me."

Bruce gave Peter a tense smile.

"I think I'm going to blame your fathers. They both run out and are setting a bad example."

Peter raised his brow at his pseudo uncle.

"Well… Tony is at least."

Peter laughed before grimacing because of the pain that blossomed from his shoulder. Bruce frowned at Peter's pain as he began wrapping the shoulder in bandages. As he finished he gave Peter a shaky smile.

"You're all done. Be more careful next time Peter?"

"Of course. As much as I like spending time with you, this isn't very fun for me either."

Bruce sighed as he handed Peter a clean shirt. Peter slipped the shirt on only to snort seeing the it as an Iron Man shirt. Gold and Red with a blue arc reactor design on the chest.

"I wish Dad would stop advertising the suit," Peter groaned.

Bruce smiled, "At least he hasn't put it in magazines."

"Yeah. Pops would kill him if he did."

"I believe Fury would first."

"Maybe… You think Tony is making some for the other Avengers?" Peter smirked. Bruce paled.

"I hope not. I don't exactly where a shirt when I'm angry."

"Hm… Maybe Dad will advertise Hulk pants," Peter laughed. Bruce's face grew slightly pink with that comment.

"Never tell Tony and I'll help you fix your web shooters."

"Deal. Purple ripped pants should not be worn by some individuals."

**Not so cuddly but… Angsty humor is somewhat entertaining. I hope you all enjoyed this installment of this particular story. Please Review.**


End file.
